The present invention relates generally to a handle for a fishing rod. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a fishing rod handle having two separate handles, one which is primarily utilized during casting and another which is primarily utilized during the retrieving motion.
The standard rod and reel assembly typically consists of a fishing rod with a handle secured to the rear of the rod. The handle of the rod forms a substantially straight line from the rear end of the handle to the forward end of the rod. A fishing reel, having fishing line wound thereon, is typically mounted on the upper surface of the handle. The portion of the handle rearward of the reel is grasped by the fisherman during casting and likewise, is used for setting the hook on a fish as well as a retrieving handle when retrieving a fish and/or the fishing line. Although this configuration works well for casting, it creates difficulties during hook setting and retrieving.
When a fisherman sets a hook, retrieves a fish, or retrieves fishing line using a standard rod and reel assembly, the entire weight of the rod and reel assembly is located forward of the hand grasping the handle. This creates an imbalance which is awkward and tiring, and gives little control when setting a hook or retrieving a fish. Additionally, it is difficult for the fisherman to apply sufficient hook setting and retrieving pressure. In an effort to overcome this imbalance, and to achieve better leverage, the fisherman is forced to move the hand forward to grasp the reel and handle together in what is commonly called the "palming" position. Alternatively, the fisherman may grasp the rod forward of the reel in order to apply added pressure and leverage. However, the added weight and pull created during hook setting or when a fish is being retrieved causes additional difficulties which can not be eliminated by moving the hand which grasps the handle.
When setting a hook and retrieving a fish, there are opposing upward and downward forces created by the upward pull of the fisherman and the opposing downward pull of the fish. Because the reel is mounted above the rod on the standard rod and reel assembly, upward pressure on the rod results in a downward pressure on the reel. The opposing forces tend to cause the reel to rotate to the left or right, toward a position beneath the rod. In other words, the downward force on the reel tends to pull the reel underneath the rod. Palming the reel or grasping the rod forward of the reel relieves some of the difficulties associated with hook setting and applying adequate upward pressure to retrieve a fish; however, it does not eliminate the reel rotation problem, and a fisherman using such positions must exert extra pressure on the rod or reel to resist this rotation. In addition, the arm grasping the rod forward of the reel must be held in an awkward position to avoid the fishing line which extends from the reel. Otherwise, the line can come into contact with the arm holding the rod, creating the possibility of cuts and abrasions.
The fisherman who "palms" the reel to eliminate some of the difficulties inherent with the standard fishing rod assembly must place the palming hand around the reel and the rod handle, a position which is cumbersome and unnatural. Although the palm of the hand can resist the tendency of the reel to rotate toward the palming hand, the tendency to rotate in the opposite direction can be opposed only by squeezing the reel, with the thumb on top of the reel. Additionally, the palming hand and the reel may be wet, increasing the tendency for the reel to slip from the grasp.
The difficulties associated with the standard fishing rod assembly exist not only in bait casting rod and reels, but in deep sea rod and reel assemblies as well. Though palming is not a method commonly used by deep sea fisherman, the deep sea fisherman must place his hand forward of the reel to exert adequate upward pressure on the rod and reel assembly. The reel rotation problem is exaggerated with deep sea rod assemblies due to increased downward forces being applied by larger fish. Additionally, the fishing line moves farther away from the center of the spool on the deep sea reel, thus creating a greater tendency to rotate the reel downward as the line moves back and forth across the reel spool. Extra effort must be used to resist such rotation. This extra effort is awkward and tiring. The tendency of the rod and reel to rotate and the difficulties associated therewith are compounded by the fact that the fisherman must bend the grasping arm to avoid coming into contact with the fishing line.
The instant fishing rod handle has been specifically designed to address the difficulties set forth herein and to provide a fishing rod handle which provides the fisherman with comfort and efficiency during the hook setting and retrieving motions.